1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games, and relates more particularly to a game that is electrically operated by means of closing the various switches corresponding to the adjustable display lights which, when lit in a proper order, will indicate a numeral or letter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various types of apparatuses for playing games. Some of these have spinable wheels and the like, some use cards, and some use ordinary dice. These games, in themselves, have various systems of play. Other types of games include varied mechanical devices and operations, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,478 in which a word game is disclosed having means for winding a roll of work-indicating paper from one spool to another in conjunction with sliding tabs which represent various alphabetical letters.
Another word game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,092, this game being a simple mechanical apparatus using sliding tabs and a spinning wheel, which are generally found in a game board of this type.
However, U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,374 discloses an electrical guessing game that is played by two players, who must be seated at opposite sides of the game table to operate two separate groups of master switches. This game is required to be played in a particular manner which involves the lighting and extinguishing of electrical signaling lamps arranged in suitable rows. Each signaling lamp is provided with its own designated number and, when activated, the lamp readily displays its respective number disposed thereon. Hence, the structure and the functions of this game, along with the rules thereof, are different from those of the invention herein disclosed.
Thus, it can be understood that the structural elements, together with the operating mode of a game, are generally dictated by the rules that govern the manner in which a particular game is played.